Megamind
'''Megamind '''is the main protagonist from the 2010 DreamWorks Animation film of the same name. He is voiced by Will Ferrell. He starts out as a villain and has always lost to his archenemy Metro Man. But when Metro Man fakes his death, Megamind creates a new hero to battle in his place named Tighten. But Tighten turned out to be evil and kidnapped and tried to kill reporter Roxanne Ritchi (who Megamind had feelings for) Megamind, with the help of his sidekick Minion and the Brainbots saved Roxanne and Metro City from Tighten and becomes a hero. A disguised Metro Man congratulates Megamind for what he's done. Appearance Megamind is a blue skinned man with a huge brain. He also appears with a black suit with a blue thunder sign, black cape, and black boots. Personality At first, Megamind enjoyed being a supervillain. But after thinking he finally defeated Metro Man, he realized that without a hero to fight, he had no purpose in life. It wasn't until he started falling in love with Roxanne that he truly became a hero. Trivia *He is a parody of Lex Luthor and Brainiac. However, he resembles Sinestro. *The DVD commentary of the film note that his costume and showmanship are purposely evocative of Alice Cooper. Gallery Megamind.jpg Megamind-poster-sm.jpg Megamind's funny charming smile.jpg Roxanne kidnapped by Megamind.jpg|Megamind kidnaps Roxanne Untitled-00:48:47.jpg|Minon sadly leaves Megamind when his master states he no longer wants to be the villain. Untitled-00:56:40.jpg|Megamind releasing stress to prove that he is a bad guy and Minion was right Megamind & Roxanne see Metroman alive.jpg|Megamind & Roxanne discover Metro Man alive Megamind & Roxanne scream upon seeing Metroman.jpg|Megamind & Roxanne scream upon seeing Metro Man alive Megamind-disneyscreencaps com-9020.jpg|Megamind facing Tighten Megamind praised as the hero of Metro City.png|Megamind hailed as defender of Metro City Roxanne dances with Megamind.jpg|Roxanne dances with Megamind Roxanne kisses Megamind.jpg|Roxanne kisses Megamind Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Genius Category:Aliens Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Multiple Saver Category:Parody Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Humanoid Category:Gunmen Category:Inventors Category:Force-Field Users Category:Titular Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:In love heroes Category:Robot Pilots Category:DreamWorks Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Provoker Category:Narrators Category:Weaklings Category:Anti Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Gadgeteers Category:Cowards Category:False Antagonist Category:Neutral Good Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Sidekick Category:Orphans Category:Main Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Normal Badass Category:Last of Kind Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Archenemy Category:Animal Kindness Category:Pet owners Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Protectors Category:The Hero Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Successors Category:Nemesis Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Living Heroes Category:Misunderstood Heroes Category:Love Rivals Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Heroes by Weapon of choice Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Sons Category:Pure of heart Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Bombers Category:Bond Protector Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Con artist Category:Defectors Category:Defenders Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Egomaniacs Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protagonist Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Goal Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Honest Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Inept Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Neatfreaks Category:Omnipotents Category:Outright Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Passionate Learners Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Troublemakers Category:Role Models Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:The Chosen One Category:The Messiah Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Wrathful Heroes